


Two for One

by Ebon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebon/pseuds/Ebon
Summary: Daisy enjoys getting filled by Trip and Robbie.





	Two for One

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Kink Bingo Square Fill G2- Double Penetration in One Hole. Prompt by soulofevil.

Daisy moaned softly, fisting the sheets of the bed, the side of her face pressed up against the mattress.

 

It was her turn to submit to her boys, and she was on her hands and knees, ass in the air with a satin blindfold on. It was a charming shade of lilac. After she’d mentioned to Trip it was her favorite color, he’d bought her an assortment of fuzzy handcuffs, soft blindfolds, and restraints in that shade, just to make her smile.

 

“When we’re done with you, chica,” Robbie spoke up, his voice commanding. “You won’t be able to sit for a week.”

 

“Promises, promises.” Daisy bit her lip, as her heart raced.

 

Robbie was the opposite of Trip, the darkness to Trip’s light. Because of Robbie, her biggest dildo was currently in her cunt, an obscene twelve inches that Robbie had bought her, so she could learn to deepthroat and suck both of their cocks at the same time.

 

Daisy suspected that like her, Robbie loved too deeply, and became jealous when she and Trip hooked up. He'd been making her pay ever since.

 

“You’re already a pro at sucking off both of us.” Robbie slapped her ass, the sound echoing in the room. “Time to develop more of your talents.” He slapped her again, her flesh bouncing as she squirmed. “Trip, you got the video camera, man?”

 

“Yessir,” Trip said, from across the room where he was setting up. He liked recording their first-time exploits.

 

“Do you know why you don’t have a gag?” Robbie spanked her ass again, harder, this time.

 

“No,” she moaned, wriggling.

 

“Because we want to hear you cry out when both of our cocks are in your ass at the same time.”

 

Daisy’s breath hitched. “I can’t. It’ll be too much.” She didn’t say their safeword, but it was on the tip of her tongue.

 

“Want us to take the dildo out?” Trip asked, always her knight in shining armor.

 

She nodded, glad as always that Trip was there to temper Robbie’s need for excess.

 

“Let her suck it will while we fuck her ass,” Robbie said. “You’re too easy on her.”

 

Daisy was glad her blindfold was on, so Robbie couldn’t see her eye-roll. The slap to her ass meant that he knew she did it anyway.

 

But soon she was moaning again, as the dildo was eased out of her with wet sounds. Her pussy fluttered, feeling empty, already missing the fullness.

 

“Look at that sweet pussy. Just gaping for us,” Trip marveled. He took the dildo from Robbie and walked over to Daisy. It was dripping with her juices. “Open wide babe.” He fed her a couple inches and she sucked it eagerly, loving the taste of her cream.

 

“I bet she wishes for the real thing.” Robbie pulled his shirt off, then pushed his pants and boxers down. “Give her more.”

 

Trip was already naked (Robbie’d made sure of that) and he dutifully pushed more of the dildo into her mouth, while Robbie held her hips down. His cock was achingly erect, and he wanted nothing more than to slide into her wet heat.

 

“Nuh uh,” Trip smirked, over Daisy’s head. “I see you trying to get in that pussy.”

 

Daisy was fed up of their bickering, so she pushed her hips back, just in case Robbie’s cock was near, and sure enough, the slick crown butted her pussy lips.

 

“Fuck, she’s hot for it,” Robbie groaned, angling his cock. “Let me just put the head in.” But as soon as dick slid in, Daisy bucked her hips back, pressing down on him, and groaning around the dildo in her mouth.

 

“That’s right,” Robbie pulled all the way out then slammed into her. “We know you can’t get enough of cock. C’mere, Trip.”

 

But now Trip has other ideas. He was by Daisy’s face, while Robbie fucked her doggy style, and it was such a turn on.

 

“Change of plans. I gonna fuck her sweet mouth while you get her cunt." The dildo came out of her mouth with a pop.

 

"Then we both finish in her mouth,” Robbie growled. 

 

Daisy didn't have a chance to say anything because Trip guided his cock to her lips and pushed it in, and for the next few blissful minutes, she was moved to and fro, Robbie slamming into her cunt and pushing her onto Trip, who fucked her throat.

 

“Mmrgh,” she tried to ask for more. She couldn’t move to touch her clit, and she needed more stimulation so she could cum.

 

As always, Robbie knew what she needed and he pulled out, leaving her cunt achingly empty.

 

“Mmmrgh!” she started to pull off Trip’s dick to complain when she heard his footsteps coming closer, and felt Trip shifting over.

 

What was happening?

 

Trip’s low chuckle told her that something was changing.

 

Suddenly, she something pressing into her mouth, Robbie was easing the tip of his cock in.

 

“Mmmph!” Daisy panicked because she couldn’t say a safeword if her mouth was stuffed with both their cocks.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Robbie soothed. “Relax. We won’t hurt you.”

 

“Breathe through your nose.” Trip added. “You look so beautiful right now. Stretched open like this for us.”

 

Daisy relaxed, though tears started rolling down her face.

 

“Let’s stop,” Robbie spoke up. “She can’t say the safeword.”

 

This was why she stayed with Robbie and Trip because they would push her past her limits but always brought her back, keeping her safe.

 

“I’m sorry,” she sniffled, as Trip eased out her mouth. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Naw babe,” Trip pulled her blindfold off and kissed her forehead. “Nothing to be sorry about. Let’s lay down.”

 

They got comfortable, Robbie cradling Daisy’s back while her ass rubbed on his erection, while Trip hugged her front, chest to chest with her and grinding her hardness against her clit. 

 

She leaned in and kissed Trip deeply, while Robbie penetrated her.

 

“This is what we should’ve done,” Robbie whispered, kissing her neck. “Just hold you, and ease in. Nice and slow.”

 

Daisy gasped as Trip’s cock joined Robbie’s seeking out her cunt.

 

“Shh,” Robbie’s hand covered her mound, massaging her clit. “You know you want this. Us to take you over. While you feel helpless.”

 

Daisy melted, closing her eyes. Months ago, she’d answered an adult ad, an M/M couple wanting to roleplay with a female. She’d thought it was for Trip, but it was really Robbie who needed the control.

 

And she? She needed to lose control, to forget.

 

“You’re so fucking wet,” Robbie’s cock pushed in further, making way for Trip as well. “She needs your cock, man. Bring it in.”

 

Trip’s smile was brilliant as he inched in Daisy’s cunt. “Good thing my boy Robbie’s been training you, huh?” His hands moved up Daisy’s rib cage, to her breasts. “You can take both our cocks.”

 

Daisy’s couldn’t answer, she was too full, too close to the edge as Trip pinched her nipples, and Robbie continued to whisper dirty words in her ear.

 

“You’re our cock whore,” he grazed his teeth on her neck. “Next time your ass will be stuffed too.”

 

“Yes,” Daisy murmured, her orgasm within reach.

 

“Say it,” Robbie was pumping in her cunt harder now, his dick sliding against Trip’s. He knew her so well. “Say what you are.”

 

“I’m a cock whore.”

 

“And a cum slut.” Robbie suddenly pulled out of Daisy’s cunt. “You’re gonna suck me and Trip down at the same time.”

 

Daisy moaned, pushing Trip off her. “Fuck my mouth. Both of you.”

 

Soon, they’d rearranged again, Trip and Robbie’s dicks in Daisy’s mouth again. But this time, she was ready.

 

She’d pushed the dildo back in her cunt, and opened her mouth wide, and her boys fucked her mouth, trying to get down her throat. She began massaging both their balls, and soon they were cumming, shooting their cum, and only then did she orgasm, now that they were satisfied.

 

“Thank you,” she gasped, as she slid to the bed. Her boys caught her and made sure she was covered up. Trip offered her water, which she drank, and Robbie licked her clit to another orgasm just to make sure she was satisfied.

 

He had that Catholic guilt that always reared after their dirty sex.

 

“It’s okay,” Daisy whispered, drifting off to sleep. Trip was already snoring, his face planted in the pillow.

 

“No. It’s not.” Robbie exhaled. He brought her another blanket because Trip always hogged the covers. “You deserve better than this.” 

 

Daisy Johnson, Agent of SHIELD, with too much red in her ledger scoffed.  “I don’t deserve anything.”

 

Robbie Reyes, host of the Ghost Rider closed his eyes. "Neither do I.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
